This research represents a continuation of a study to evaluate SMSA characteristics as independent variables in explaining selective migration processes which contribute to city-suburb population redistribution. The first portion of the study employs special tabulation from the 1970 Census to estimate the effects of various physical, social, and economic metropolitan attributes on the sizes and socioeconomic compositions of contributing movement streams. Based on these estimates, the aggregate impact that these streams imposed on 1965-70 city-suburb redistribution is assessed for individual SMSAs with 1970 populations of 500,000 or more. The second portion of the study employs 1975 Current Population Survey data to examine changes in the city-suburb redistribution process which have taken place between 1965-70 and 1970-75 for SMSAs of various types. In the third portion of the study, data from the 1970 Census, 1975 Current Population Survey, and various rounds of the National Housing Survey are utilized to address several current redistribution issues which affect the central cities and suburbs of large metropolitan areas. The unifying feature of this study is its analytic framework which can be used to assess the effects of metropolitan-level factors on city-suburb redistribution through the size and selectivity of movement streams which contribute to this process.